


Red-Headed Temptress

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: The Remedy For A Broken Heart [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Bar Fights, But please, Can't be read as a stand alone, Dialogue Heavy, Go for it!, It comes into play a bit here, Lots and lots of Money, M/M, Money, Nami-centric (One Piece), Plans, Plot, Remember that plot thing I was talking about?, Secrets, You'll just be fucking confused, i mean you can, minor flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "You know," He gasped, still chuckling between words. "I really like you. There's not too many women of your kind in this town. None at all, if I'm being frank."It was an olive branch, an apology for acting out of turn.It was the perfect segway she needed. After all, it wasn't like she stuck around to help out of the goodness of her heart.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: The Remedy For A Broken Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Red-Headed Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> LET NAMI STEAL MORE SHIT 2k20

Sanji was a fucking idiot.

Really fucking stupid. Nami didn't mind the fawning, but sometimes, she _hated_ when he let the incessant praising consume him, making the blonde oblivious to everything else.

Like the fact that Zoro had saved her from a possibly critical injury. And that the swordsman was probably two insults away from breaking down into tears, a disturbing thought in and of itself.

And of course the blonde didn't notice. And was somehow _still_ trying to defend her.

"Are you trying to say it my sweetest Nami-swans fault that neanderthal got his a--"

"I'm saying it was your raging hormones." Akuma deadpanned, disgust flitting through his features. "You seem like the kind of guy who listens to his dick before anything else. If that _neanderthal_ had dodged your kick, who would've been in the line of fire?" Those purple orbs bored into the chef. "Do you _really_ think at that momentum you would've been able to stop?" 

"Leave Sanji." Nami interjected before he could say anything in retort. All she had wanted was to spend time with her heart-broken friend. And here was the heart breaker himself, prancing around like a pretentious asshole. "Just go. Find him, okay? I'll stay here with Akuma and help clean up. He's not into me, so you can relax."

"But--" The chef started, voice protesting, until the navigator looked at him, her chocolate gaze steely.

"I wasn't asking."

Without another word, he turned and walked out of the building.

Together, her and Akuma worked in tandem, righting fallen chairs and clearing away the post-battle debris. It was a silent affair, no words spoken outside of an occasional "excuse me" and eventually the bar returned to its mostly normal state.

She set a stool down, sliding under the counter before sitting on top of it, her exposed legs shivering as it made contact with the cool metal. 

Without hesitation, the teen glanced at her and smirked, before taking a few steps back, then dashing full-speed with a running start. He flipped over the bar counter and landed gracefully on the other side, the motion so quick that she would've missed it had she not been looking.

Nami gave a slow clap, letting out a long, raunchy whistle and was pleasantly surprised when the bartender only chuckled. 

"You didn't have to help, you know." He said, sliding her a drink, to which she nodded gratefully. The night had been too eventful.

"I know." The red-head replied, earning a laugh. "But the plan had been for my muscle-bound friend and I to fight outside and _avoid_ collateral damage. Clearly that didn't happen."

She took a swig of the ale, loving the burn it gave it her-- and thanked the non-existent gods for the thing that was her hangover resistance-- before she noticed Akuma staring at her, strangely.

As if he were looking for something.

She hummed, closing her eyes and allowed him to search until the sensation of being watched grew too uncomfortable. "You need something?"

"Why?" He asked and she raised a brow, silently asking him to elaborate. "You told your blonde friend that I wasn't interested in you, and therefore meant you no harm. Why is that?"

"Because you don't. Mean me harm I mean." She stated dismissively. "And even if you did, it wouldn't matter. Besides, I mainly said it to get that idiot off of your case. He has more important things to do than watch over me."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth was she staring deep into that violet gaze, iris' so dark it gave her the impression of sinking into an abyss. His palm rested over her own, fingers sliding slowly to mingle with hers-- _hello there._

"Is that so? But what if I did?" He whispered, rubbing his thumb in small circles. "You know you're very attractive. What if I was willing to do anything to get your attention, even if it meant using force?" He squeezed her palm, tightening to a point of high discomfort, though devoid of pain.

She smiled sweetly. 

"Akuma dear, did you notice the red sunrise this morning?" Her smirk grew into something wicked-- the reason why Zoro labeled her _witch--_ and she savored the look of surprise on the others face. "The air is humid and the leaves have turned towards the sky. You see, a storm is coming and rain is the _perfect_ thing to assist with washing away the blood of anyone who so much as _touches_ me in a way I'm not fond of." 

Nami squeezed his hand, reapplying the same pressure he'd given her. "Don't you think?"

There was a pause, and the navigator wondered if she really _would_ have to kill the guy. It'd be a shame. He was so nice.

Then Akuma laughed, clutching his sides, head tossed back and eyes closed. He gripped the counter top for purchase, breathing hard as he gazed at her from beneath a fringe of silver bangs.

"You know," He gasped, still chuckling between words. "I really like you. There's not too many women of your kind in this town. None at all, if I'm being frank."

It was an olive branch, an apology for acting out of turn.

It was the perfect segway she needed. After all, it wasn't like she stuck around to help out of the goodness of her heart.

She spun around in the chair-- having been delighted when she realized it could rotate-- then looked back at the bartender, motioning for another drink, which he swiftly provided.

"So. What _are_ people of this town like? The women don't sound like my type, maybe the men will be better." That wasn't what she was really asking, but then, she knew he'd know that.

He smirked at her. "Quiet and uneventful. Peaceful, the sort of place where everyone knows everyone. It's _that_ kind of town. Utterly boring." He paused dramatically, then leaned close, eyes sparkling with mischief. "And completely broke. Not that any of the citizens know."

Nami did what she could to keep her face neutral, not wanting to betray any emotions, though her heart sank in her chest. Fucking _great._ With all the partying going on, she figured they'd be loaded and had been looking forward to a successful night of fleecing.

"What're you telling me for?" She asked, making sure her voice came out cool, but moderately curious. 

He chuckled once more. "Just thought I'd repay the favor." At her confused expression he elaborated. "After all, you didn't just up and kill me. I'm very happy that the rain won't be washing my blood away tonight. I rather enjoy it being inside my body."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. "I still don't see what this has to do with me."

"I just thought you should know the money is worthless outside of this island. Figured you'd find the knowledge beneficial, considering the alarming amount of wallets you managed to snag."

Her eye twitched.

His observational skills, were scarily astute. That could bode as either exceedingly helpful or a possible hindrance depending on if their goals aligned. Somehow, though she didn't know why, Nami felt that they were on the same side-- whatever _this_ side was.

She sighed, standing up and turning around before gripping the hem of her shirt and lifting it slightly, letting the tiny leather pouches fall onto the ground, scattering across the floor and counter.

Akuma let out a low whistle, but the navigator couldn't work up the energy to be proud. She plopped back down in her seat, listlessly sifting through the wads of cash and rolling coins. 

"Wanna tell me why the 100,000 beri I managed to steal is suddenly useless?"

"I wouldn't say all of it. Maybe around three-fourths." 

"Three-fourths?"

His expression hardened and for the second time that night, Nami saw real disgust and contempt flit across his features. 

"Its falsified. The beri? It isn't real."

"Counterfeit?" She asked, surprised. And if there was a spark of anger welling within her, then so fucking what? She thought of Cocoyashi Village, and how she'd have felt if the cash she'd nearly _died_ for all turned out to be fake. Money wasn't something to fuck around with. Not at all. "Sit down Akuma, I need you to explain this."

He sat, and his voice was grave as he spoke. 

"It has a lot to do with that man from earlier. The one who tried to pick you up? Not to mention the incessant fucking parties."

She nodded, peering at him intensely, drink in her hand long forgotten.

They were going to after this man, whoever the hell he was, even if she had to force Luffy into agreeing.

 _Nobody_ played around with beri.

And Nami would willingly murder anybody who treated the matters of money like a game.


End file.
